This invention relates to a protector device for connection to a bucket to protect a floor or other surface from accidental contact from spillage from the bucket. The device is portable and is transported as a unit with the bucket when the bucket is carried.
Paint spillage is a common problem when painting and it is well known to deploy drop cloths on the floor or on other surfaces in an area where painting is being carried out. Such drop cloths are rather large and inconvenient to maintain in place and use. It is not uncommon for painters to place the bucket on surfaces not protected by a drop cloth, rather than going to the bother of placing a drop cloth in position, particularly when small or touch-up paint work is to be done. Even if drop cloths are employed, paint from the can can go through them, depending upon their porosity.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,930,956, issued Aug. 3, 1999, discloses a deployable device for protecting against soiling of non-workpiece items during painting of a workpiece which has at least one rigid section and at least one flexible section. The rigid section also acts as a central area for the flexible section. The device is folded open to protect non-workpiece items during the painting operation. There is no teaching or suggestion in the patent of a protector device for connection to a bucket which is transportable as a unit with the bucket during use. The following patents are also known: U.S. Pat. No. Des. 386,653, issued Nov. 25, 1987, U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,807, issued Jan. 2, 1990, U.S. Pat. No. 5,759,275, issued Jun. 2, 1998, U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,499, issued Dec. 29, 1987, U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,447, issued Jul. 28, 1987, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,182,804, issued May 11, 1965.
None of the patents disclose or suggest the structural elements and cooperative relationships therebetween of the protector device disclosed and claimed herein.
The present invention relates to a portable protector device or shield which is characterized by its ease of use and relative simplicity. The protector device is transportable as a unit with a paint can or bucket to which it is attached and provides a highly effective means for protecting a floor or other support surface from accidental contact with spillage from the bucket.
The protector device of the present invention includes a flexible protector sheet positionable under the bucket, the protector sheet defining a sheet interior.
A stiffener member in the form of a stiffener sheet is disposed in the protector sheet interior for resisting flexing of the protector sheet.
A connector is incorporated in the protector device for releasably connecting the protector sheet to the bucket with the stiffener member and the protector sheet both positioned under the bucket and extending radially outwardly from the bucket to surround the bottom of the bucket. The connector when releasably connecting the protector sheet to the bucket enables the protector sheet and the stiffener member to be transported as a unit with the bucket when the bucket is carried by an individual.
Other features, advantages and objects of the present invention will become apparent with reference to the following description and accompanying drawings.